DC Short for DestruCtion COD Short Story
by Fenix77
Summary: This is a story set in the COD type universe it has no tie ins with Black ops or MW on a side note Ghost was a randomly picked name - Short Story - Fenix77


D.C Short For DestruCtion

"I am Ghost, never seen nor heard till the sound of the bullet reaches your heart, and plunges you into darkness"

Aiming down sights, I see my victim the 2nd in command that has killed thousands, I squeeze the trigger. I watch him fall into the crowd, where guards and military are searching for me.

"Ghost, your plane out of here, ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) 16 minutes" the guards look this way and spot me out of the dense jungle and prepares to fire. I pack up my Barret and get out of there as the militia fire upon my location? I run through the town jumping from rooftop to rooftop avoiding the ever growing army chasing me out of here. I have a cunning plan. I see a bridge leading to the LZ (Landing Zone) I run across the bridge and set up some dynamite near the base supports, I wait, and the pursuing forces soon come to cross over the bridge. BOOM BOOM BOOM the bridge crumbles to earth sending the pursuers to their utter demise; I board the plane to depart this war-torn place.

MISSION COMPLETE

"Hey Ghost, how was Africa?" says Clip.

"Not too bad" I reply.

"Is the Lieutenant gone?" says clip

"Yep easy kill, who we after next?" I ask

"I don't know I still need to be briefed by Commander Hacket."

"Hacket, shit if it's Hacket we are probably going after the big fish" I say.

"Mmmm, come on we need to go see him".

"Alright" I reply.

3 Hours after the Briefing

"Why are we going to into the middle of Russia to kill Jaroslav? Why don't we wait till he gets to the airport and get him there."

"Because Clip, he has already planted the bombs on the plane and he is the only one with the detonator, so he will be highly guarded as well as extra careful, we won't even get close to making the shot."

"All right, godamn I hate Russia" Clip replied.

"Besides what's so bad about Russ-" I was interrupted when Hacket walks into the tent where we are staying with that usual smug face he always pulls,

"Boys" his smug is wiped clean from his face. "I probably don't have to say this but, this is extremely important that this mission is completed and Jaroslav is killed, if not killed he will I repeat WILL kill thousands even millions of innocent people and many world leaders if that plane reaches DC, now because the president has all the faith possible in you he is still going to have the meeting of the world leaders and they are all expected to be accounted for"

Clip almost falls out of his leaning chair. Replying "so if we fail, we kill the world, almost"

"Well you can't fail then can you?"

"Sir but what if we don't?"

"Well then there is TWO people who have complete faith in you, that will lose it all"

"Who is the second one Commander?" I ask

"Me" he replies. He then walks out the tent. "Your plane leaves at 1600 hours" he informs us from outside the tent.

1400 hours next day

"Ok soldiers, this is your stop" although the plane does not stop.

"Let's save the world" I say.

We jump, plunging into the cold Russian weather we drop for 6000 metres and deploy parachutes at 2000 and land without an inch of a problem.

"Which way we going Marine" I say straight off.

Clip replies "1 Click North West."

"Let's go."

We run with haste towards the village of Kuvalovka where Jaroslav is selling out mass weapons to the Russians to prepare for unofficial war with America, which he will start and will rise from the ashes of the burnt down Soviet Union to take control of it and therefore the world.

We enter Kuvalovka hoping that because of the time that we would have the jump on Jaroslav but no it's as busy as the release of the next Call of Duty at prime time. These Russians are everywhere, so Clip and I wait in the grass close to the village and I notice that they have weapons which isn't a good sign, Jaroslav may have moved on by now

"Hey ghost did you notice that they already have guns."

"Yeah I noticed, hey hey look."

We see 4 black SUV's with people stepping inside Clip looks through his Binocular and speaks

"I can see Jaroslav, he is the one stepping in the car now."

The instant Clip puts away his Binocular the SUV's take off but only circle the town and drop off a group who head into a house. I open up my Barret and aim through the scope and notice movement in the top floor but can't see anyone

"Clip I know you hate it but we have to get in close"

"Uhh how close is the building to the outside of the town?" he replies.

"We only have to cross one street"

"Still too far I reckon, fine lets go"

First obstacle is the street where one side is one quick run to the escape the other is filled with civilians carrying weapons they don't know how to shoot properly and have itchy trigger fingers but an idea springs to mind when I spot a rusted hatchback we use it for cover pushing it across the street with us on one side and civilians on the other wondering what is going on and then we hear a bullet fly past and we stop.

"Maybe not the best idea Ghost."

"We should be fine we're protected" I reply unsurely

Another bullet flies past then they unload their clips with ammo flying everywhere under heavy fire we squat and I throw a frag

"3,2 throw" we both duck but nothing happens Clip stands and says

"There gone but the frag is still there, must be a dud"

"Crap" I say with a face palm

"Let's go before the Civi's are back"

We rush to the building and lean against the door we hear chatter but very in audible.

"They must still be on the second floor"

"Snake cam the door" I say and Clip pulls out a flexible hose like device and inserts it under the door and says

"All clear" after he looks through the camera

So we open the door but to our consequence we see the bottom floor of this building is fully loaded with barrels of explosive with the trip wire being snapped and the countdown beginning, 4, by us opening the door and a voice recorder on top of the barrels saying, 3, "Hey Ghost what was it you used to say (Detonator cuts in, 2) I am Ghost, never seen nor heard till the sound of the bullet reaches your heart, and plunges you into darkness" 1 Then it all goes black.

I wake up with drowsy eyes, so foggy it feels like I smoke is everywhere but I clear my eyes a little and see a black figure standing over me shouting.

"He is stabilizing, his heart rate is decreasing that's good" he flashes a torch on my eyes and it feels like blinding sun rays I close my eyes and hear the whisper of Clip's voice repeating.

"We had a good run Ghost but you need to remember who you are in the real world."

"Real World" I say opening my eyes yet again and looking at a bunch of medical officers saying.

"He is right to go."

"Hey Rick can you stand"

"Give me a minute. Where is Clip?"

I stand up with bones cracking into place and my feet's numbness passing and my spinal cord feeling nice and straight

"I'm sorry Rick we don't know where Clip is"

"What, what is this?" I say drowsily sitting down again

"Being drowsy is normal for your first time Rick"

"What first time?" I say with questions and headaches swimming through my head.

"The Intelligent Marine Corps Advanced Training Simulator prototype III"

"The what? The only thing I remember is getting blown up"

"Temporary memory loss is normal too it should hit you in 2 minutes"

"Can you guys give me some time please and let me think"

I say with so much confusion.

"Alright first where am I?"

I say desperately needing an answer

"Can't you remember" he says acting like I'm stupid

"You're at Plutomn Lake Laboratory"

"Remember" he said.

Then it hit me all at once I was here for experiments not bad experiments like this new training simulator and it felt so real like the explosion really hit me and felt so real and the friendship and skills I had which I don't really had felt so believable and I don't know I've got to get out of here so I find the nearest door I stand up knowing full well I can run but something keeps me standing maybe it was the fact of who walked through the door

"Hey Rick or should I be calling you Ghost now?"

"I have plunged into darkness, without the sound of the bullet but with the sound of your voice"


End file.
